I Read Minds
is the tenth episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary A troubled Zandrias lands on Earth so Nabia, an Alien Zobetai who has telepathic abilities, is sent to help the AIB. Moa learns of Riku's identity as Ultraman Geed. Plot As a result of Zandrias' appearance, an Alien Zobetai was summoned to Earth to solve the case. She tries to read the monster's mind but failed due to its distance before it burrow underground. Since the need to wait for resurface is long, Zobetai decided to take a break. In the urban area, she goes on with the name Satoko while being tailed by Moa and try to get a human boyfriend but realised that those she met are cheaters. Moa tries to explain that lying has become a culture since Earthlings cannot read minds until her unrequited crush was discovered. Satoko approaches Ginga Market, briefly mistaking Haruo for Moa's boyfriend before finding Riku, whose "extraterrestrial background" was easily detected. Her culture shock on Earth gradually worse with the appearance of Leito, who lied to Mayu to give her enough room for dinner after rejecting a snack. With Zandrias resurface, Moa and Satoko tries to read its mind again but fails due to the distance. Riku arrives through the elevator and discovers the info regarding AIB and Zobetai. As the two get caught in Zandrias' gust, Riku leaps in an transforms into Geed, saving her at the cost of his own cover. Geed was joined by Zero as they distract Zandrias long enough for Satoko to read: He was running away from Earth after a female (childhood friend) he liked acted cold lately. This troubles him to the point of fearing that she would reject his love, earning the annoying of both Satoko and Zero until Moa solves the situation by giving an advise, seeing how both of them are none the different. Zero solves this further by sending Zandrias back to space, allowing both childhood friend to reunite as his love reciprocated. Moa's action earned the praise from Satoko before she left while both the former and Riku decided to act like nothing happened. Leito returns to Mayu and accidentally ran over some of Haruo's groceries. As he clean up the mess, his Ultra Zero Eye NEO falls over and for Zena to quickly conclude his identity from afar... Ultra Capsule Navi * Riku: "Ultra Capsule Navi! Here are today's capsules!" * Riser: Ultraman X! * RE.M.: Ultraman X. Height: 45 metres. Weight: 45,000 tons. His special technique is the Xanadium Ray. * Riku: Next up is this one! * Riser: Zandrias! *RE.M.: The Spoiled Child monster, Zandrias. Height: 48 metres. Weight: 19,000 tons. A troublesome monster that has run away from home to Earth. * Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Actors *Alien Zobetai Nabia: *Man: Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Ultraman Zero: *Pega: *Zandrias: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Acro Smasher *Ultraman Zero **Normal **Beyond Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Pegassa Pega *Alien Shadow Zena *Zandrias *Alien Zobetai Notes *This episode was originally split into two episodes. The concept of a new mind-reading alien species was meant to be episode 9's plot, and Moa finding out that Riku was Geed was to be the plot of episode 10. These concepts were eventually combined to make this episode. *In a similar way to Jugglus Juggler from episode 5 of Ultraman Orb, Kei is uncredited in the opening due to his absence. Of course, this trait was preceded by Leito in episodes 1 and 2 of the series since his debut came in episode 3. *Zero's use of Quattro Sluggers as his megaphone is a conventional trope in the second phase of Showa Era Ultra Series with real life normal objects, such as: **Ultraman Ace with the use of red flag. **Ultraman Taro with a bucket of water summoned from the King Bracelet. **Ultraman Leo with the use of a syringe to pick a sample of Batton's blood. *In the Indonesian dub that aired on RTV, this episode was named "Satoko the Mind Reader". id:Aku Membaca Pikiran Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed